honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GeoCadet
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Honorverse Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Damien Harahap page. Please leave a message on my talk page or that of another admin if we can help you with anything! SaganamiFan (talk) 19:41, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Hello, please don´t start character pages if you can´t write correctly their character names. Also link characters name on their own character page is pointless. Robin WH (talk) 22:42, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Robin, respectfully this is a wiki and I welcome improvements and edits to any and all of my submissions. Diacritics are great, but barring an ability to enter a page with them, I personally feel the addition of content which lends itself to exposition of the story and it's characters is preferable to its absense. If you're an admin then of course I'll defer to your advice and recommendation or if you have suggestions on how to add diacritics, I'll be happy to take them into consideration. Otherwise, I'll continue to do my best to provide positive content to the current void. Also, based upon your English, i suspect you may be a native Czech speaker? Perhaps you were the one who placed the Czech opinion piece in the Background section of the Shadow of Victory page. If I'm wrong, I apologize. But frankly, whoever put it there (now deleted) should refrain from said activity as it has no place on the wiki. If you want to be confrontational about this it goes both ways. This should be collaboration in the interest of providing good content for everyone's benefit and research - not an opportunity to soapbox personal beefs with the author. If you have positive suggestions for how to do diacritics properly, I'm all ears. I'm all for accuracy and doing things well. If you're just trolling to intimidate someone into not contributing unless it meets your personal taste, I believe I'll defer to the admin(s) and ignore you. GeoCadet (talk) 22:34, November 8, 2016 (UTC) For diacritics you can either easily install czech keyboard layer in the windows, or you can launch a charmap app in start-run-charmap and select a font with unicode code. By creating pages with incorrect names you make more work for the admin (which SaganamiFan is). Also I noticed you are inputing partial names on Shadow of Victory page. Please, if you are inputting it on basis of audiobook, find first a correct spelling of name either on internet or in e-book. Thank you Robin WH (talk) 23:01, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Yes, I put it there. You can view that in page history. It may not have place at the point I set it in, but those are the facts. You can try to rewrite it to seem less confrontational to you, but obvious lack of research into czech culture is the fact. Author if I remember correctly from eARC also mengled several czech names. Facts I stated, my opinion of author is in fact even (ever) more scolding ever since book 10 of main series was released. But that´s neither here or there. Edit: I have edited that section towards more neutral statement. Robin WH (talk) 23:13, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Robin, that piece in the Background section is an editorial, plain and simple. That's not what this wiki is about anywhere else that I can see. It's supposed to be about tracking the world-building of the Harrington novels (accuracies to real-world places, people, cultures and events notwithstanding). You may see it 'as the fact's' and you may be justified in your opinion, but it frankly doesn't belong on that page. Edit: I reviewed your changes and it's an improvement, though still very much an editorial. I recognize the nuance may be challenged by emotion when you feel personally affected by the subject-matter. Perhaps further rewording would help or another context/place would be better. I encourage you to give that some thought. For my part, I'll leave it at that. GeoCadet (talk) 23:34, November 8, 2016 (UTC)